<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Exchange Of Power by K_Popsicle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680943">An Exchange Of Power</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/pseuds/K_Popsicle'>K_Popsicle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Bad Sex, Canon Compliant, Cults, Dubious Consent, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, People Watching, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Popsicle/pseuds/K_Popsicle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Emperor demands service of those he teaches, and Kylo Ren wants to learn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Ocean Witch, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Exchange Of Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts">indigo_inks</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo Ren is on his knees, jaw sore, lips cracked, and something bitter and viscous in the back of his throat. He knows what it is, but he’s trying not to think about it. He is trying not to think at all.<br/>
A hand reaches down, pushes a strand of the hair curtaining his face behind his ear and Kylo Ren holds very still visceral aware of the skeletal weathered fingertip as it touches his face. It is a caress, an affection, and he does not want to feel it. His skin crawls. But he does not move.</p><p>“The Skywalker line is eager as always,” Palpatine laughs lowly. His robes have already fallen back into place but Kylo Ren can’t look away. It is look at the folds of clothes concealing the sex organs of a decrepit and rotting body, or meet the same mans eyes. “Your grandfather Vadar was not quiet so obedient when I first instructed him to kneel before me, but nor was he as enthusiastic.”</p><p>The finger returns to his face, pushes into Kylo Ren’s mouth, and he can feel the bones under the paper thin skin. It is not more or less pleasant than the part of Palpatine he has just had forced into his throat, it is equally vile, but it does not illicit the same sense of satisfaction.</p><p>“Yes,” Palpatine hisses scraping a fingernail along Kylo Ren’s tongue, “if you continue to please me I will teach you all the secrets of the Sith.”</p><p>Kylo Ren flinches and the Eternal Cultists behind him brace his shoulders, hold him down before their master. It is a weakness to have moved. A weakness he should not have shown. After preforming the duty required of him, after letting himself be defiled by his grandfather’s mentor, choking and gagging on an old mans cock, Kylo Ren feels sickened by his own display of weakness. He should have known it would not be one time, for all the ceremony, for all the witnesses who chant and murmur from the shadows. Already on his knees before the Sith Master, Kylo Ren will do anything that is required of him. To become more powerful there is no price too great.</p><p>Palpatine strikes him across the face for his weakness, and Kylo Ren takes the punishment keeping his eyes low. Fixed on the lap of the Emperor’s robes. The room is silent, and Kylo Ren licks the drip of blood from his lip and tries to wash out the flavour of an old man’s release from his mouth. But nothing is strong enough to wash away the tang of it, or the knowledge that he will do it again when told to. Eager, willing, desperate to learn how to never kneel again.</p><p>“Now, boy, take yourself in hand and show my subjects how grateful you are to please your Emperor.”</p><p>With a thousand eyes on him, kneeling before the Sith Emperor, Kylo Ren does as he is told.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>